Life Without Meaning
by Grace amongst madness
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she becomes so depressed that she is about to take her own life. Just as she is about to jump, Edward trys to stop her. Can he save her or will he be too late? Plz R&R this is my very first fan-fic!
1. Preface

**Yay! I have finally started writing my first fan fiction****J **

**I was reading New Moon and thought what if Bella had become too depressed and wanted to die so she jumped off the cliff with the intention of ending her life instead of just cliff diving for fun? **

**Keep reading to find out if Bella survives, does Edward come back in time or will it be too late to save her? **

**Read & Review**

**Sorry it's so short I promise the next will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned The Twilight saga I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm working on kidnapping Edward with my army of vampire squirrels. Sssh it is top secret information.**

_Life Without Meaning_

**Preface**

How is life supposed to go on? How can I forget the love of my life? How am I supposed to pretend that everything is okay, its not even close to

okay. My life if you could really call it living is torture. I can't even keep it together for Charlie's sake. I know he is worried about me and wants me

to be normal again, but there is no way I could ever be myself again without the love of my life. I was broken beyond repair and there was only

one way to be fixed, but I know it could never happen. I replayed what _he_ said to me the day my life lost meaning. I looked off the cliff as I was

preparing for death.

_**Flashback **_(sections of pages 68-70 in New Moon)

" Bella were moving."

" Why now? Another year-" I didn't get why they couldn't wait just a while longer.

" Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

At the time his answer didn't make sense to me at first. Then it hit me.

" When you say _we_-" I whispered.

" I mean my family and myself." He had made each word distinct.

" Okay," I said after a couple minutes. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me." I didn't understand how he could say that.

"My world is not for you, Bella."

" _No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted. " Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. You can have my soul. I don't want it without you!"

" Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I couldn't process this. Then it clicked.

"You . . . Don't . . . want me?" The words came out wrong but they stood the same.

Four little words ruined my life, future, and sanity.

**End Flashback**

Now as I watch the waves crash and break like my heart, I hear something.

"Bella don't do this!" His velvet voice spoke urgently.

"You don't want me. Why should I live a life of heartbreak?" I was arguing to myself.

"Bella just open your eyes." He pleaded with me.

"Why? To look around, get my hopes up and no ones there?" I was torturing myself. Then as I was about to jump something hit me.

**I hate cliffy chapter endings but if I go any further I'd give the whole story away. Next chapter I will go back a couple months to where Edward left. Jacob won't be there for Bella so she will get more and more depressed as she goes through them.**

**I promise I will update the next chapter as soon as I get reviews.**

**Remember this is my first fan-fiction so please be nice!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**I would like to say thank you to the very nice reviews! I'm still learning and I make mistakes, but thanks for being patient with me.**

**Here is Chapter 2! Okay this is going back to where Edward first left and how distraught Bella was.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Getting the army of squirrels together. SM still owns everything : ( but soon I'll get Edward to myself! Laughs evilly…**

_Life without Meaning_

I kept searching for Ed-him until my body just shut down. I tripped over something and just laid there. What was the point of getting up? The sky was pitch black, just like my life. Nothing holds meaning now that _he _is gone. Everything good in my life has left me. I just kept rambling to myself in my head. At one point I just stopped listening.

I don't know or care what time it is, all I know is that I'm unwanted. It never made sense for him to love me, so this shouldn't be a surprise, but it still hurt to know that he doesn't love me. I can't compare this feeling to anything that ever happened in my life. All I can say this feeling is like death, heartbreak, and the apocalypse all combined into one, and it is eating away at me. It started raining and normally this would bother me, but today or rather tonight I don't really consider it irritating. I find it more of a reminder of where I am. I kept drifting in and out of sleep, though I wasn't really asleep it was more like an unthinking trance. I am hearing voices calling for me. I know I should answer, but I don't believe I can talk let alone be loud enough. There is this large animal sound, and I know I should feel afraid. I don't I just feel numb.

"Bella, have you been hurt?" A voice deep and familiar asked me.

I knew these words meant something, but I couldn't process anything at this point.

"My name is Sam Uley." I didn't recognize his name.

"Charlie sent me to look for you."

Charlie? That struck a nerve. Charlie mattered if nothing else did.

Sam suddenly picked me up and carried me toward all of the commotion.

"I've got her!" He called in a booming voice.

"No I don't think she is hurt, but she keeps saying 'He's gone" He told someone.

"I got her." Charlie took me into his arms and walked into the house.

He laid me down on the couch inn the living room. I just couldn't believe what had just occurred. It had seemed as a nightmare, as if my mind was finding some way to torture me by taking away the love of my life.

As I started to think of him a new wave of comprehension washed through me. He isn't coming back. He doesn't nor will he ever again love me. I won't ever again get to here his voice. Or sleep in his embrace. Or even stroke his god like face. Never again will I here his laugh, or hear him play the piano, or get the chance to tell him that I love him. This realization hit home and new tears began pouring out. I had truly lost my better half.

"Bella?" Charlie pulled me out of my revere.

"Edward left you alone in the woods?"

His name unleashed a new level of pain that was unbearable-a pain that left me breathless, something that shocked me with the force. Agony coursed through my body as I pictured his perfect face.

"When you didn't come back I called the Cullens, and there wasn't an answer. Then I called the hospital and they said he was gone." Charlie said in a low voice.

I couldn't take talking about them. It was too hard and it just caused unnecessary pain.

"I can't talk about this Dad. I want to go to my room." Before I gave him the chance to answer I lurched my way up the stairs.

I ran to my CD player to find it empty and thought about the pictures of him and opened up the album to the first page to find the picture gone, except for my terrible handwriting across the bottom of the page: Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, September 13th. I stopped there, for I knew he would be thorough and take out the rest of the pictures.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed." _He'd promised me.

Waves of pain took my mind over as I fell to the smooth wooden floor. I hoped to lose conciseness, but to be disappointed. Heartbreak pulled me under.

I did not resurface.

**I finished chapter 2! Next chapter Bella is a zombie and won't get herself together because Jacob will not be there to help her…**

**Reviews! I love them almost as much as I love Edward.**

**I am attempting to post a chapter almost every day : )**


	3. Threats and Lies

**Chapter 3! This will be better because it opposes the book.**

**I hated the last chapter because it was too much like New Moon so this is where Bella's life hits an all time low.**

**Disclaimer: I have an army of about 20 squirrels right now and I am trying to get more. Training these monsters is going to be fun! I laugh sarcastically while my family questions my sanity.**

_Life Without Meaning_

Months passed and the emptiness and heartbreak in my chest wasn't getting any better. To make matters worse, nightmares of the nothingness in my life had been slowly, but surly killing me. I am not eating-I don't have the energy-going to school, or even talking. This isn't how life is supposed to be. Though if it were a normal person I could have gotten over him, but it wasn't, it was Ed-_him _and there was no way someone as mental as me could get over him. I couldn't even think his name, how pathetic is that? It just goes to show you how love gives someone the power to rip your heart out, break it, and expect it to still work as if nothing ever happened. It also gave that person the power to destroy you.

At the time you trust them with your life-some more than others like me-and then they simply leave because they get board with you and need something better than you. Even though he left me I still love him and if he were to come back to me I would forgive him entirely. I know that won't happen, but I still hope with every ounce left in my body. I lost my train of thought as Charlie's fist came down on the table. "I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville."

"What did I do?" Besides being a zombie.

"You didn't _do_ anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." I can't believe this! All I want is to be just left to wallow in pain.

"You can't make me." I was eighteen, I could go or stay wherever I wanted.

"And why is that?" He scolded me.

"Because I'm eighteen and I want to stay here." He was very angry and I could see his face burning red.

"Fine." He just left. I wasn't expecting him to give up so easily. I don't know what he was going to do but it will be bad. That I was sure of. I crawled up to my room without the energy to walk and closed my door. The tears formed and I couldn't stop. I stayed up there for a week. I hadn't eaten in a while, but I couldn't face Charlie so I just stayed up in my room all the time. As I was walking down stairs, I eavesdropped on Charlie's conversation by picking up the phone.

"I just don't know what to do with her! She won't eat, she barley sleeps, or even comes out of her room." Charlie said in exasperation.

"We understand. By the time she is back she'll be as good as new." A odd voice stated on the other end. What did they mean when I get back? Like I could ever be as good as new.

"Thank you. I just can't deal with any of this." Well yeah! How are you supposed to deal with your daughter that had her heart ripped out and her family in the process.

"We'll be there shortly." They hung up. I'm not going anywhere! Let's just see how this person attempts and fails to get me away from my room.

I stormed down the stairs. "I'm NOT going to a mental hospital!" I screamed at him. "Well what else am I supposed to do, Bells?" He questioned me.

"How about let me grieve! I stay up in my stupid room so you don't have to see me fall apart. How do you think I feel? My life was torn from me the day Ed-he left me! And you can't make me go anywhere. Would you like me to run away? Would that be better for you?" I winced, I knew that was below the belt, but I was just so mad. Really, a mental institute?

"No, but you have to get on with your life, not just sulk around here like a ghost. I've dealt with heartbreak too, your not the only one who has." How was I supposed to tell him that my vampire boyfriend left me because he was bored and needed a new distraction. That Jasper attacked me because I got a paper cut. And they didn't move to California because they sparkle. Yeah he would send me in a straight jacket.

"Yes, but-" a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Listen, I'll let you stay for now, but you have to get over this or I'll be forced to call them back." I'm not getting over this, but I'm definitely not going to the coo-coo house.

"Fine." I lied, but I would start eating, but I won't stop my zombie like state. Surprisingly, Charlie didn't catch me in a lie so he went to the door and told them they could go. I ran upstairs and just let the anguish run it's coarse. About an hour later I went downstairs to eat. Food didn't hold interest to me, but I was just pretending so I wouldn't be sent to the loony bin.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry about before, but I had no where else to turn." He was being sincere.

"It's ok dad, I just don't deal with pain very well." That was an understatement.

I went back upstairs after eating what looked like spaghetti. What am I going to do? With that I drifted off to sleep only to wake up screaming at one o'clock in the morning.

**Read and Review! It's like one o'clock now so I'm a little crazy.**

**I actually liked this chapter! I kept thinking of jokes about mental institutes, sorry for my bad sense of humor. **

**If I get a lot of reviews I'll update earlier tomorrow! **


	4. Bad Acting and Suicide Thoughts

**Chapter 4! I realized I liked this story very much. Review and let me know if Bella should go to the mental institute place!**

**Disclaimer: Started training the monster squirrels. One bit me so I set it on fire. S.M. owns all. : ( And if my squirrels don't get it together I won't have Edward either. I realize I'm insane. : )**

_**Life Without Meaning**_

My mind was restless. All I can ever think about is _him_. I miss Alice so much. I really need my best friend right now! It was bad enough that he left but he had to take my best friend with him?

I know I am supposed to be getting over this, but the truth of the matter was that I'd never get over this no matter how much Charlie pleads with me. And if I want to stay here I have to pretend everything is okay, when it isn't. Sometimes I wished I lived alone. These were one of those times.

"Bella, are you coming down stairs?" He snapped me out of the speech I was giving in my head.

"Yeah, dad." Ugh. Here is when acting comes in handy. All I have to do is be believable. I marched down stairs with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Morning." I started cooking breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Charlie knew I slept terrible, but he was testing me.

"Fine, just a nightmare." I lied, and apparently good enough because Charlie dropped it.

"I'm going to a book store." I didn't wait for a responce, I just wanted to leave before my bad acting came back to haunt me. I jumped in my truck and just pulled over and cried. It was getting dark so I drove into town to make my story believable by buying a book. Books didn't hold any interest in me. Thought nothing really did anymore.

On my way I saw a motorcycle gang by some bar. They should scare me, but what have I got to lose. I noticed one in particular. He looked like one of the guys that had stalked me, and the one who will remain nameless came to save me. That night alone brought back a happier Bella. A Bella that had been in love. A naive Bella, that didn't know what was going to happen to her in the next year. I started to approach the group only to be stopped in my tracks.

"_Turn around_." Edward ordered me.

"Why do you care?" I was stricken with shock.

"_You promised_." He retorted.

"So did you." It was supposed to be as though he never existed, but I am still sorrowful from what has occurred.

"_Please_." He begged, so I turned around. If all I needed to see him was to get in trouble I would do it. I know this hurts me more, but it was if he was there with me. I liked when he got protective over me. Now all I had to do was think of ways to get in trouble. The first thing that came to mind was walking because being the klutz I am that is all I need to get in trouble, but that won't do. Hmm. My mind kept concocting stupid ideas that wouldn't work. I wish I could end the pain. To just not be thinking for like two seconds. Or to actually breath for once without crying. I wanted out of this life, but I am not ready for that just yet. I know that if I did I would hurt Charlie, but I can't take living like this anymore. I'll give him some time with me while I work out this internal struggle in my head.

I feel like I am betraying him in some odd way, but he broke his promise the moment he made it. I would never forget him, or any of the time we had spent together. I loved him to much to let go. I will never let go of him, so I don't want to live a life of heartache. Why would anyone, I mean I just hate this feeling of not being wanted by the person I would die for. And I don't intend to live like this, so my only option besides having amnesia is death. Death seemed peaceful, as if all of my problems would go away as soon as I was gone. I wonder how it would be? Would it just be a nothingness? Or would I still live like this?

I really hope it was the first because I don't think I could take an eternity of calamity. As I drove home I was contemplating how and when I would plan to do this. Never had I thought I would be calm thinking of my own death, but I was dead wrong. I'm just going to wait a while to give Charlie some father-daughter time and when I know he will be ok, I will go through with it. As I pulled up the porch light was on and Charlie was peeking through the curtains. Will this be harder than I thought?

**Bella gets suicidal. Will she live long enough to see Edward or will he be too late? **

**Review! I would like to hear what you want to happen. I Want to that everyone for the nice reviews! I enjoy hearing what you have to say : )**


	5. Breakdown

**Chapter 5! My friend told me that in every chapter I do that, but I really don't care. **

**I already know how I am going to end this story, don't worry I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**Disclaimer: The squirrel army stopped annoying me so I might be able to get Edward! S.M. still owns everything : ( *tear* **

_**Life Without Meaning**_

I love Charlie, but how am I supposed to live in agony for the rest of my miserable life? This was an on going battle with my mind thinking logically

and my heart thinking about all the pain I have been trying to endure. I know he will be devastated after I am gone, but he doesn't know what I

am going through. He almost sent me to a mental institute just because he couldn't handle my behavior for crying out loud!

How do I go through with this? Yet another question bubbled in my head. I'm not sure how to answer that, but I guess I'll figure that out later. I

wonder what Edw-he would think when he hears of this? I'm sure he will be unaffected. Maybe even happy that I'm gone. What about Alice? I

wonder if she could see me planning this? I really hope that is not the case or my plan won't work. If she see's me I know without a doubt that

she'll come and stop me. I guess I can not make a definite decision then.

"Bella are you up yet?"

"I am now." I lied, he doesn't have to know about my plans. He would surly send me away if he found out that I would even think about suicide.

"Ugh…I am going fishing with Billy?" It was weird the way he said it like a question.

"Okay, I have work to do anyway." I am getting pretty good at lying. At least I will have the house to myself to wallow in despair without anyone

questioning my sanity.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said as soon as it started getting awkward, and he practically ran away.

Now my mind will eat away at me because I don't have to pretend that I am fine, or that I am content with everything that has happened over the  
last couple of months. I can just let myself feel hurt, and pain without worrying about Charlie sending me away. I can be free to let my emotions

take control. The logical smart Bella said that I should think this through, while my heart told me that I can't live without him. You know how

people say listen to your heart? They are right, and nothing can stop me from doing this.

Well, that's not completely true because if _he _tried to stop me I would comply. All because I love him. Even after he left me, I still feel the same

way about him. I can not say his name because it hurts to much. I could never ever resent him. I wish I was enough for him to be happy, but I

wasn't enough for him. I wasn't _good _enough for him. This realization was another knife to my heart. As I poured my heart out, though it seems he  
took it with him, I heard a car pull in my driveway.

Charlie, crap he is going to see me like this. I will pretend to be asleep. That will work, I hope. I ran to my bed and imitated sleep. Soon enough he  
came upstairs looking for me. He opened the door and when he saw me sleep he went away. I started crying again just thinking of his god-like

features. How could he ever love me. He was beautiful, and I was just plain, old boring me. Without warning Charlie came back into my room and

was shocked at the scene he took in. Damn! I had to lose it right now, in front of him. Well, he can't just send me away for crying. Think Bella!

"I don't feel well." I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, dad." I can _not_ believe that he just bought that. Wow, I could be an actress. I deserve an award or something. He left while I pretended

to writhe in pain, though I was in pain just not physical, but emotional. I got up and went down stairs to get soup to play up the part. I sat at the

table and tried to look sick. Charlie c ame over and sat down.

"Are you sure your really sick?" He questioned me. I guess I wasn't that good an actress.

"Are _you_ suggesting that I am faking? I really don't feel well." I hated lying to him, but if he would leave me alone I would.

"No you look sick it's just you looked like you did the night we found you when you were just crying." He clarified.

"And how exactly did I look?" I didn't mean for it to come out mean, I just wanted to seem annoyed.

"Abandoned, depressed, lost, and just plain miserable. Need I say more?" He was dead right. I know I looked terrible, but he didn't need to tell me.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I walked upstairs and just let sleep overcome me. Yet again I woke up screaming, but thankfully Charlie

didn't come up or I would just be a mess and he would see through my façade. I will have to think of a way to say goodbye to him without him

knowing what I would do. I am not ready for that time to come, but I wish this empty feeling would leave. It hurts to know it never will. I would

never regret the time I spent with him. I wasn't really living until I met him and when he left me he took my life with him. Now I'm just the empty

shell of what used to be Bella.

**Bella, Bella, Bella. What will I do with you? Oh I know!**

**I love reviews! Please let me know what you think because I like to hear from other people if stuff I do is ok, like this chapter. **

**This is my longest chapter, and I want to start writing longer chapters.**


	6. Letters

**Chapter 6! I only do this because my friend hates it. I love you too Sarah. Before she kills me I'm going to write this chapter…**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was sick.**

**Disclaimer: I am going to feed my best friend to vampire squirrels : ) S.M. owns everything like always. Don't worry I'm coming for you Edward!**

_**Life Without Meaning**_

"No!" I screamed, waking myself up. Just another dream. It's bad enough that I have to deal with losing him. I can not deal with dreams about

him too. Somehow I wish I could just turn off my brain at times like this. To just be in an unconscious sleep. I can not take this anymore! I will give

myself a week and then I will make the decision. At that point I'll figure out how I will leave. I would rather say leave then kill. It just seems less

painful.

Then I got an idea. I will leave notes for everyone, just to say I love them and that I'm sorry. That seems like it would be appropriate, like a

goodbye note. I got out my pen and started to write. I have nothing else better to do and I'd rather have time to think about what I would say.

_Dad,_

_I just want to say I love you. I am very sorry that I could not be strong for you. I just could not live like this anymore. It is agony just to get up every_

morning. I hope you can forgive me because if it was not for you I would not get up every morning and try to pretend that everything is normal and the

same before he left. He was my better half and when he left he took that with him. I love you, and don't be mad at him. It was not his fault that I can

not get over things.

_I love you always,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Please tell Renee that I love her and I am very sorry._

As I was crying I closed the envelope and grabbed another piece of paper.

I continued to write when I came to Alice. She is going to be mad at me.

_Alice,_

_You are forever my best friend. I miss you very much, and I am very sorry for this. I just can not live without him, and my life has no meaning if he is_

not in it. Please don't be mad at him. It's not his fault and I am truly sorry I can't handle pain. Everywhere I look I am reminded of him. You are

practically my sister, and I love you Alice.

_Your Best friend,_

_Barbie Bella_

_P.S. I miss you always dressing me up._

I laughed at the last sentence. I can't believe I ever got annoyed at Alice dressing me up.

__

Emmett,

_Please don't kill Edward. It is not his fault. You were always like the big brother I never had. I will always miss that about you. I'm very sorry._

_Your little sister,_

_Bella_

I continued onto the next letter.

_Esme,_

_I love you . I always thought of you as my mother. I am sorry I caused your family so much pain, and I am very sorry about what I did. Please don't let_

Emmett kill Edward, I love him to much. Thank you for treating me like family.

_Love always,_

_Bella_

__

Carlisle,

_You were always like my father. I am sorry for what I have done to your family, especially Edward. I love him, and I am also sorry that I hurt him by_

breaking my promise. Please consol him. Thank you for welcoming me into your home, and family.

_Love always,_

_Bella_

The next one will be hard, but I know if I leave her out she will be hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone else.

__

Rosalie,

_I know you don't like me, and we never got along, but I wish we had. I know underneath the façade you are very nice. I wish we were able to get to know  
each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

__

Jasper,

_I am sorry I hurt Alice. I know you will help her. It is not your fault for what happened on my birthday. It is who you are and no one can blame you for_

that. I also wish we had the chance to get to know each other.

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I started crying when I closed the envelopes and grabbed the last piece of paper. I saved Edward for last because I know I would be a mess

when I write his.

__

Edward,

_I love you so much. I could not bear to live without you. I am sorry I broke my promise, but I was lost without you. Even though you promised that it_

would be as if you never existed, it was not. All I thought about was you, and all the time we spent together. I know you don't feel the same about me,

but I love you with all my heart and soul and I can not just get over the fact that you won't come back. You were everything that I loved and that was

good in my life. Please forgive me. I just loved you too much to let you go. I am so sorry.

__

Forever yours,

_Bella_

As soon as I was done with Edwards and sealed it, it was like I sealed away my love.

I finished all the letters and I just let out all of my tears. I would drop off the Cullen's letters once I get a chance to and I think I will leave Charlie's  
in my room so he will not find it until he knows what I did. I just hope Alice didn't see me writing them or else I know she will come and try to stop

me. Now all I have to do is figure out how I will take my life. Part of me wanted Alice to see me writing this so she will tell Edward, but another

part of me just prayed she didn't. I wonder what Edward will do when he hears about this, and reads his letter?

**I wonder too. Will he come and save her? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Review! Tell me what you think. Sorry if it isn't that good. Like I said I am sick so my brain isn't really working.**


	7. The Vision

**Chapter 6! So I've been getting a lot of reviews to update so here you go : )**

**I'm sorry I am updating at 2 o'clock in the morning I didn't have any time today.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my vampire squirrels are on the hunt for Edward! S.M. owns everything like always.**

_****_

Life Without Meaning

**Alice POV**

I know I should not be looking out for Bella's future, but sometimes I can not help it. I also know that if Edward found out about me watching

Bella, he would be furious with me, but she is my best friend, and when he made us leave I was livid. I remember the day I saw the vision.

_***Flashback*( I had to put the sequence of Edward leaving for everything to make sense.)**_

_I was looking through my clothes picking up my favorite dress, trying to decide what to where when I saw a vision._

_**" I mean my family and myself." What was that boy talking about? Had he finally gone insane?**_

_**" Okay," Bella said "I'll come with you."**_

_**"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you." Bella is family. Why wouldn't he take her with him?**_

_**"Where you are is the right place for me." **_

_**"My world is not for you, Bella."**_

_**" No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted. " Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. You can have my soul. I don't**_

want it without you!" She pleaded with him. How could he hurt Bella like this?

_**" Bella, I don't want you to come with me." That could never happen. Edward loves Bella, he can not live without her.**_

_**"You . . . Don't . . . want me?" Bella looked destroyed. As if her whole world had come crashing down on her.**_

__

I ripped the clothes in my hands in half, and then I charged down the stairs to see Edward standing in the living room. He looked lost.

" _You are not leaving her. She is my sister." I screamed, sobbing tearlessly._

"_I have to. She is better off without us." He said completely unaffected by my current state._

"_No, Edward. I can see what is going to happen, and it's not good. You will both be hurt." I tried reasoning with him. Why does he have to be so_

stubborn?

"_I'm not stubborn. I just want Bella to live the normal life she deserves, and she can't have that with us." He said the words with finality. _

"_You can't make me leave my best friend!" The rage was building up. How dare he leave her let alone make me come with him._

"_Please. It would be better for her. A clean break." Carlisle stepped in he looked disheartened by Edward's decision._

"_It is Edward's choice. We have always asked him to move for us and we should return the favor. I don't want to leave anymore than you do, but I will_

for my son." How could he be siding with him.

"_It will do more harm than good." I tried to talk him out of leaving. Rosalie came in looking slightly pleased. I want to wipe her face clean of the smile_

plastered on her face.

"_I'll leave. I want to move on anyway." I can't believe her. I know she hates Bella, but this is unacceptable. It seemed as though everyone started to_

come in the room, one by one. The only other person that wanted to stay other than me was Emmett, Esme, and myself. The rest were dead set on

leaving. That's when I lost my best friend.

_***End Flashback***_

I always kept a look out on Bella's future. It is hard to stop watching someone you have become so attuned to. I know Bella was a mess and

there was nothing else more I wanted to do than go and console her. She was in more of a worse state than Edward, and you have to be pretty

miserable to top what Edward was feeling these days. If she gets any worse I will go to her house. I don't care what Edward says. She is my

sister! And I can't just sit here and watch her suffer.

And then I saw the vision that brought me to reality. "Bella was writing letters to us. I wonder what for? As I got more into the vision, I saw what

answered my question. She was writing goodbye letters. Was she going anywhere? Yes, that much was obvious, maybe she was going to live

with Renee. Oh my gosh! I got why she said she was sorry for doing something. She was going to end her life. How could she? I could answer

that, she couldn't live without him. I told Edward that she would be in agony, but why listen to the girl who can see the future". I don't know why

I was talking out loud, I was just in shock. I saw Rosalie, and I know she was listening to me, but I don't have time to deal with her. I have to tell

Edward. He will be mad for looking, but not after what I just saw. I don't have much time, and I need to tell him face to face.

I ran out of my room into the garage to get a random car to drive to the airport with to go to Brazil to see Edward, and make him aware of my

vision. I could not tell him over the phone because I know he would do something rash. I just hope I won't be too late.

****

Will Alice break the news to Edward before Rosalie does? What will Edward do? What will Bella do? Let's find out.

**I will put the next chapter up as soon as I have the chance. I will probably update tomorrow.**

**I love reviews! Thank you to everyone who has left the very nice reviews! **


	8. The Phone Call

**Chapter 8! Yay! I am updating sooner than I thought I would.**

****

I will change POV throughout this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: So I am in the middle of nowhere with my squirrels and I can't find Edward. Where is my G.P.S when I need it? S.M. owns

everything. : (

_**Life Without Meaning**_

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Bella was writing letters to us. I wonder what for? As I got more into the vision, I saw what answered my question. She was writing goodbye

letters. Was she going anywhere? Yes, that much was obvious, maybe she was going to live with Renee. Oh my gosh! I got why she said she was  
sorry for doing something. She was going to end her life. How could she? I could answer that, she couldn't live without him. I told Edward that she  
would be in agony, but why listen to the girl who can see the future".

I kept hearing Alice from my room rambling on and on about Bella. I am _really_ bored, so I might as well go eavesdrop to see what the crazy pixie is  
saying. Then I heard Bella was going to end her life. Good, now maybe Edward will come back and we will go back being a family. It will be like she  
never existed. I should go call Edward so he will just get over her. Alice looked like she saw me, but she was in a rush. I know Alice loves Bella,

but this _is _herdecision and you don't see me trying to stop her. I also know that sounds harsh, but she was just a nuisance to my family.

As I ran downstairs to get my phone I saw Alice. She grabbed my car keys! Before I had the chance to stop her she left in seconds. She is going to  
pay for taking my car. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. I kept trying again and again, but he wouldn't pick up. I tried for the twenty

sixth time and he finally answered.

"What?" He asked tensely.

"Oh, wow. Edward answered the phone. I feel so honored." I answered sarcastically. The he hung up. He didn't even give me a chance to talk. I

called him back.

"Get on with it." I rushed trough the word so that he would not hang up on me again.

"I thought you would like to know that Alice is coming to share some news with you."

"What?" His voice was emotionless.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked him.

"Are you still there, Edward?" He hadn't answered me.

"Not really, but if it shuts you up why?" He did not care what I had to say. He would in a minute.

"Alice saw a vision of Bella planning to take her life. She wanted to tell you in person, but I figured the sooner you know the sooner you would

come home." He hung up. What is he going to do? I hope he will just come home. I should have just told him she was dead, then he would not

even bother to go to her.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella would not do that, would she? She promised me she would not do anything stupid or reckless. Rosalie said that Alice saw it, so Bella had

made a decision, but she hadn't gone through with it yet. I still have time.

I have to get out of here I just need a couple of hours to get to Bella. I need to stop her. I was so stupid to think my leaving her would be better

for her. It looks like it has done more harm than good for both of us. I ran to the airport, and booked the next flight to Seattle, then I would go to

forks to my Bella. I just hope I am not to late. I boarded the plane in minutes, all I could think of was to get to my Bella in time. As soon as I heard

the pilot say we have landed I walked human speed.

As soon as I got to the woods I ran full speed to Forks. Bella, _my_ Bella. I didn't realize she was hurting almost as much as me. I am glad Alice has

been watching over her or I would definitely be too late.

_**Alice POV**_

I am going to kill Rosalie! I can not believe that she would have the nerve to call Edward and tell him when she clearly saw me going to talk with

him. And the fact that she was happy Bella was in so much pain. I was less than an hour away from Forks. Edward was already here, but I am

going to be here for her too. She is _my _best friend, and I can not even believe that I had let him make me move! If it weren't for him Bella would

be fine and I would probably be dressing her up right now. Okay, focus Alice. Bella needs you. I got off at the Seattle Airport and ran. I could

faintly smell Edward's scent. He had come this way too. Well he is closer to her so I hope Bella will just wait an hour.

_**Bella POV**_

As I was driving to the Cullen's house I got an idea. I remember the cliff that overlooked the ocean. What if I just jump? That won't be too bad at

least it will not be too gruesome for everyone. I got out of my truck and placed the letters on the doorstep. I ran back to my car, and drove to

meet my death.

As I pulled up I noticed the weather. It looks terrible outside. I walked to the edge and looked over, then I heard the voice that made me melt.

"Bella don't do this." Edward's velvety voice broke my trance.

****

What will Bella do? Will Edward save her? You will just have to wait and find out.

**Reviews! You all know that I love them.**


	9. The Rescue

**Chapter 9! This chapter will be where Bella thinks she is hallucinating when Edward tries to stop her.**

**Disclaimer: I found Edward! But he ran away(probably because I smell really nice : ( S.M. still owns everything. **

_**Life Without Meaning**_

_**RECAP:**_

As I pulled up I noticed the weather. It looks terrible outside. I walked to the edge and looked over, then I heard the voice that made me melt.

"Bella don't do this." Edward's velvety voice broke my trance.

_**Bella POV**_

"You don't want me. Why should I live a life of heartbreak?" I was arguing to myself.

"Bella just open your eyes." He pleaded with me.

"Why? To look around, get my hopes up and no ones there?" I was torturing myself. Then as I was about to jump, something hit me.

"Bella, open your eyes. I'm here." I opened my eyes against my better judgment.

"Edward? You are really here." He really was here holding me in his arms.

"Yes Bella, I love you so much. Don't ever do that to me again." This is a dream come true. Wait! He just said he loved me. I was about to say

something else when he leaned down and kissed me. I didn't pull away, not that I would anyway. Nothing mattered at the time, like how this will

hurt me when he leaves. All I could think was he is here with me and I will savor every second I spend here with him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I started to cry into his chest. I wished I could just stay in his arms forever.

"No, this is all my fault. I lied to you Bella." Did he lie about loving me. I feel a new round of tears coming on. He saw my facial expression and said

"No, I love you Bella. I was talking about when I left you, when I lied. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to try something. I just wanted you

to be safe and to live a normal life. I knew you could not do that with me and that you wouldn't let go, so I had to convince you that I didn't love

you, but the truth is I have been in agony every second I spent away from you. I decided to come back, but then Alice saw a vision of you and

Rosalie told me. Why would you do that Bella?"

"I could not live without you. Just like you, I was in agony. Charlie almost put me in a mental institution! I had to pretend everything was fine or

he would send me away somewhere. I was broken. All I did was sit up locked in my room and cry. To say I missed you was an understatement. I

need you like I need air to breath." I started to just pour my heart out. Edward just held me there crying and soothing me. I hadn't realized what

time it was till the sun went down.

"It's getting late." Oh, crap. I have to get the letters before anyone reads them. Especially Charlie, or he will send me away, and now I will be

okay because I have Edward.

"I have to get home before Charlie finds it." I know he would catch me when I did not mention the letters, but I tried.

"Finds what?"

"I kind of wrote goodbye letters to everyone." I hadn't thought what Edward would think when he read his letter from me. He pulled me up and

with his arm around my waist walked me to my car. He never took his eyes off of me, and he always maintained some form of contact. I fell asleep

in his arms and when I woke up we were in my driveway. Charlie was peeking through the window. When he saw who was carrying me he

charged through the door.

"Don't touch her." He was very angry.

"Dad, stop." He wouldn't make Edward leave. If he tried I was going to fight tooth and nail to prevent it. I just got him back.

"Let me just take her to her room." I was to enchanted by his voice to pay attention to what he was saying. Charlie just huffed so I assumed that

he would drop it. Edward walked upstairs into my room. When he put me down, I wouldn't let go of him.

"Don't go." I was devastated. I didn't want him to leave me again.

"I won't I just have to make Charlie think I did." I let go of him hesitantly, and he walked out of my room. Shortly after he came through my

window and sat on my bed with me.

"I love you." I said snuggling into his side.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around me. Life can not get any better than this. He toke something out of his pocket.

"I read it, and Bella, before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason-And then you shot

across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had  
fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And

there was no more reason for anything." I kissed him. I couldn't believe this. He was here, he loved me, and I know he won't leave me.

"Did the rest of your family get their letters?"

"They will. They just got back." I am afraid to see how they react to the letters. Especially Rosalie, since she absolutely hates me. I needed to talk

to everyone about my mortality, and how I want that to change.

"I think we should have a vote."

"On what, love?" He truly didn't have a clue, but I liked my new nickname.

"I want to stay with you, forever. I can't lose you again." Pain shot across his face, but he composed himself. I won't give this up and he knew it.

We got up and he took me to their house.

**Ooooh what will happen when they read their letters? What about the vote? What ever happened to Charlie's note?**

**I'll update soon, so you can find out.**

**Reviews!**


	10. Reations to the Letters

**Chapter 10! This chapter will mostly focus on the Cullen's reaction to the letters Bella wrote.**

**The POV's will change consistently in this chapter to get the full effect of the emotions the Cullens feel.**

**Disclaimer: My vampire squirrel tied Edward up. What should I do… laughing evilly. S.M. owns everything. **

_****_

Life Without Meaning

_**Alice POV**_

I knew Edward would save her, so I just went back home. When I got to the doorstep I noticed a package. These must be the letters that Bella

wrote to all of us. I have to go call everyone and tell them to come home. I bet Rosalie gave them an earful. Knowing her she was probably happy

that Bella would be out of the picture. I can not wait to deal with that girl when she gets here! I am sure Edward will help me, we just have to

distract Emmett which won't be hard to do.

I want to read my letter now! My hand kept twitching, just dying to open it. I know I should wait, but it is just to tempting. Wow she even wrote

one for Rosalie! I found the envelope that had Alice written on the cover and opened it, it read:

_Alice,_

_You are forever my best friend. I miss you very much, and I am very sorry for this. I just can not live without him, and my life has no meaning if he is_

not in it. Please don't be mad at him. It's not his fault and I am truly sorry I can't handle pain. Everywhere I look I am reminded of him. You are

practically my sister, and I love you Alice.

_Your Best friend,_

_Barbie Bella_

_P.S. I miss you always dressing me up._

I could kill Edward for doing that to her! I feel so bad for her. I can only imagine the pain she had to endure at the hands of my brother. I am

going to dress Bella up every single day. Even she said how she liked me dressing her up.

I looked to the rest of the letters. I want to open them so badly, but I have to wait. I kept pouting till I heard a car pull in the driveway. They are

home, finally. I am going to make them open it as soon as they get through the door. Then when Edward gets home we will kill Rose together for

some brother and sister bonding time. That sounds like the most fun I will ever have besides shopping, and being with Jazzy. When they were all

situated, or close enough I bombarded them, and told them to sit down at the dining table. I am pretty sure they had no clue for what I was

about to give them. They all looked confused, except for Rosalie who was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Did you tell them already, because I know that's a habit of yours." I growled at her and the rest of the family looked to me with questioning eyes.  
She didn't answer me so I took that as a no. I guess I would start from the beginning.

"To keep the story short, Bella was miserable, and I saw a vision of her deciding to give up. I was going to tell Edward in _person_, but someone

called him instead. Edward got here just in time, and now we are here." Everyone was either shocked or upset, and I could tell Rosalie was afraid

of me. Good, she shouldn't have done that. I gave them each their letters, and the confusion came back.

"Oh yeah. Bella wrote all of us letters."

_**Esme POV**_

I was hurt. I almost lost my daughter at the hands of my son. I will never leave again, though I only left at the request of Edward. I feel so

ashamed that I just left her, Bella is like my own daughter. When Alice handed me a letter I was confused. What is this?

"Oh yeah. Bella wrote us letters."

I opened it up and read what it said:

_Esme,_

_I love you . I always thought of you as my mother. I am sorry I caused your family so much pain, and I am very sorry about what I did. Please don't let_

Emmett kill Edward, I love him to much. Thank you for treating me like family.

_Love always,_

_Bella_

I have to go console her, she must have been a wreck. I know what it felt like, and I would never want anyone else to experience it.

_**Carlisle POV**_

I should have listened to Alice, but I went along with Edward against my better judgment because he thought what he was doing was write. I

was handed my letter and I opened it without question, which was something I did out of habit. I said:

_Carlisle,_

_You were always like my father. I am sorry for what I have done to your family, especially Edward. I love him, and I am also sorry that I hurt him by_

breaking my promise. Please consol him. Thank you for welcoming me into your home, and family.

_Love always,_

_Bella_

She has nothing to be sorry for, she had every right to feel that way.

_**Jasper POV**_

Everyone's emotions were changing, it is giving me a migraine, if vampires can get them I certainly have. Ali gave me my letter I ripped it open and  
read it:

_Jasper,_

_I am sorry I hurt Alice. I know you will help her. It is not your fault for what happened on my birthday. It is who you are and no one can blame you for_

that. I also wish we had the chance to get to know each other.

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

This was all my fault. If it were not for me not being able to control myself, Edward would not have decided that it was too dangerous for Bella to

be surrounded by her.

_**Emmett POV**_

I was so confused, even after Rosalie explained it. Why am I so stupid? Alice handed me the letter, I mangled the envelope and read the letter:

_Emmett,_

_Please don't kill Edward. It is not his fault. You were always like the big brother I never had. I will always miss that about you. I'm very sorry._

_Your little sister,_

_Bella_

I don't care what Bella requested, I am going to rip that boy limb from limb and dance on his ashes.

_**Rosalie POV**_

To be honest I was terrified of Alice, she looked as though she was going to kill me. When she was pointing out that I called Edward I avoided her  
at all costs. She gave me a letter. Why would Bella write me one? Whatever. I opened it:

_Rosalie,_

_I know you don't like me, and we never got along, but I wish we had. I know underneath the façade you are very nice. I wish we were able to get to know  
each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I feel like such a jerk. Here I was, actually happy about Bella killing herself, and she wrote this nice letter to me when I know I didn't deserve it. I

have to make amends.

**Next chapter will be were Bella comes over the house. I felt like i had to put the letters back in this chapter. Sorry for not writing more, but I am dead tired : (**

**Reviews!**


	11. The Vote and The Proposal

**Chapter 11! Bella will be over the Cullen's house.**

**Sorry for the delay, writers block sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Edward and I had a lot of fun! ; ) S.M. owns everything. **

_****_

Life Without Meaning

_****_

Bella POV

We got out on the porch, holding hands. Edward was not going to like this vote that I was going to have, but the only way to stay with him was

to be changed. I know he will try anything to get me to show the slightest hesitation and then say that I am not ready. As I went to reach for the

door knob, Alice came out and attacked me.

"Bella, I am so sorry." She hugged me.

"It is not your fault that I went crazy." If I were not so mental, I would probably be in a better state of mind.

"The only thing that your crazy in is love. I would have been in the same state of mind if I had lost Jazz." I knew Alice understood, she had always

empathized with me. She already knew what I planned to do from a vision she had a couple of minutes ago and winked at me. We all walked into

the house at human speed for my sake, and everyone else was seated at the long conference table.

"Hello, Bella. It nice to see you again." Rosalie said to me being sincere. What? Did she read my letter or has all of the hair products in her hair

fried her brain? I am guessing she read the letter. That was the longest time she ever spent talking to me. I just hope she will not turn around

and go back to being a jerk.

"You too, Rosalie." I smiled at everyone, I knew they would like to speak first so Edward pulled out my chair at the head of the table and sat next

to me. Carlisle began.

"How are you Bella?" I knew he meant emotionally and not physically, so I answered.

"I have not felt this well for months." I smiled reassuringly at Edward. He smiled back at me with love in his eyes. It was true though. I had not felt  
the feeling of being whole since he left.

"It is great to see you smiling again." Esme always wanted her family happy because if they were happy then she is happy. She was definitely the  
heart of this family that I wanted to join.

"We read your letters to us and I speak on the behalf of _our_ family when I say we love you and we don't want to lose you." I love Alice so much.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." This conversation was setting my vote up perfectly thanks to Alice.

"Alice told us you wanted to talk to all of us. The floor is yours." Carlisle seemed clueless as to what I was going to say.

"Well, as you know I can not live without Edward. I can not lose him again, and the only way to do that is if you change me." I looked away shyly,

my face filling up with heat. I heard Edward clench his jaw. This is not going to be the easiest conversation I have had. "So I thought the only way  
for it to be fair was if we had a vote."

"A thousand times yes, lets make you my official sister!" Alice is always bursting with excitement.

"Hell yeah." Same old Emmett.

"Yes, but think about it. You have other options. Just remember you can't undo something that's permanent." I was surprised that she said yes

considering the past I have had with her. I would have to have a talk with her soon, seeing as though she had done a total three sixty since the

last time I saw her.

"Yes because it would be nice to not want to kill you all of the time." Jasper smiled at me, joking around though I knew it was hard for him to be

near me.

"Of course, Bella. I have always considered you my daughter and I don't want to lose another child." I got up and hugged Esme. I know she was

talking about the child she lost when she was human, that must have been terrible to experience losing your child.

"Yes, but I think you should wait until after graduation for Charlie's sake." Carlisle and Edward's votes counted the most so I am glad I got a yes

from one of them so far. This was working out better than I had expected. Now all I need is Edward's approval. I cared what he had to say the

most because I wanted him to want to stay with me forever.

"Bella may I speak with you?" Edward stood up and escorted me out of the house. He took me into our meadow.

"Now I will agree and if you want I will change you myself, but there is one condition." He slid to one knee and I gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan, I

promise to love you now and forever. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful ring, and at the moment I did not care how much he spent on

it. All I cared about was my Edward.

"Yes, of course." I loved him with all of my heart. How could I say no to him? I want to spend the rest of forever with him, so I might as well tie

myself to in everyway humanly possible. He placed the ring on my finger where it would remain forever. Edward took me in his arms and kissed

me. We were looking into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered when I was with him. And then I remembered Charlie. And the note I never

reclaimed…

**Yay! Edward and Bella are going to get married. What ever happened to the note for Charlie? How will he react if he finds it or about them**

getting married?

**So many questions, but you'll have to wait till next chapter. Sorry if it isn't great, i have been getting migranes like crazy.(also cause of writers block)**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Charlie and the Note

**_Chapter 12! Sorry I haven't updated earlier, my life has been so hectic since school is starting soon. _**

**_I also apologize for the last chapter, not some of my best work. I will redo it when I can, but I really don't have the time to right now(school)._**

**_Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything. I love Edward!_**

**_Life Without Meaning_**

Charlie POV

I can not believe that boy had the nerve to enter my door after what he had done to my baby girl. Ugh, as much as I would like to go get my rifle

and shoot him I would not because Bella wouldn't like that very much, and I respect Carlisle and Esme too much to put them through what I went

through with Bella. I did have respect for Edward, but that went through the window as soon as he broke my daughter's heart. I wonder if he is

staying or if he is just going to leave again? If he is staying he will have to earn my respect back. If he only knew what Bella went through!

I was ready to put her on suicide watch, that is how bad of a condition she was in. At least now she will be content that he is back. I wonder if

she will take him back, because I don't know if I can handle going through the whole depression of Bella again. It's at least eleven in the morning,

and Bella usually wakes up early. I know she is a teenager, but she went to bed early so I don't see why she would sleep late. I sound ridiculous.

I am questioning my daughter's sleep habits. It would not hurt just to go check on her though.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I did not want to wake her up, if she was there. What am I thinking? Bella is a good girl. She never sneaks out. I

reached her door to see her hidden under the covers. Being a police officer and all I went to inspect. As I pulled the cover up slightly, I noticed

that it was not Bella, it was just a stack of pillows. I laughed. I had used that when I was a kid. I want to here her excuse when she gets home.

As I was walking out of the room, I noticed an envelope with my name written on it. I took it, after all it was addressed to me. It was dated one

week ago, before the Cullens returned back to Forks. This should be good. I knew Bella wrote it because of the handwriting. I walked downstairs

and sat down at the kitchen table. It said:

_Dad,_

_I just want to say I love you. I am very sorry that I could not be strong for you. I just could not live like this anymore. It is agony just to get up every_

_morning. I hope you can forgive me because if it was not for you I would not get up every morning and try to pretend that everything is normal and the_

_same before he left. He was my better half and when he left he took that with him. I love you, and don't be mad at him. It was not his fault that I can_

_not get over things._

_I love you always,_

_Bella_

What was this? Obviously a suicide letter, but this is just plain disturbing. Was their relationship deeper than I thought? I have to get to the

bottom of this. She was planning to take her own life before Edward came back. I think I will have a talk with him too. I mean I know she was

depressed that much was clear, but why would she even think to do that? She has her whole life ahead of her. Things may be okay now, but

what if this happens again. Will she try to take her life? This is something no parent would ever want to face. I want to be mad, but I am not able

to because if the tables were turned and the person I loved with all of my heart and soul left me, I think I would have been just as bad, yet I don't

think I would have been able to throw away the rest of my life. I will get down to the bottom of this!

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, sorry to ruin the moment, but I kind of have to get home now." if he finds the letter before I get the chance to destroy it he will kill me!

And then when he sees the ring on my finger he will probably try to kill Edward too.

"Why, love?" Oh god, I am starting to hyperventilate.

"Do you know how I wrote letters to all of you?" He nodded, so I continued. "Well I wrote one for Charlie, and if I don't get it and he reads it then

we will have some unnecessary problems to deal with." He picked me up and put me on his back. I just hope I will be able to get it before he

does…

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter Bella will have to face Charlie. I realize the chapter is hort, but if i were to drag it out i would**

**ruin the next chapter.**

**I could really use some nice reviews.**


	13. Conversations

**Chapter 13! Sorry again for not updating sooner…**

**Disclaimer: Edward and I are running away together and we left my squirrels, don't tell the Volturi. S.M. owns everything like always.**

_**Life Without Meaning**_

_**Bella POV**_

We got to my house in a matter of minutes, but apparently we did not get there fast enough with enough time before Charlie read his letter.

When I went to open the door Edward slightly pulled me back.

"He read the letter, and to say that he is upset would be an understatement." Well, that is just great. I just had to go crazy and write him that

stupid letter! Now he is going to be angry and to top it off he will find out sooner or later that we intend to get married very soon. Should I hide

the ring? No, might as well get all of the aggression out now, though it would be better if he had a clear head.

"You might want to hide your ring for now. I would like for all of us to be calm before we tell him, and I would rather tell him at a more appropriate

time." Wow I thought he said he could not read my mind.

"Good idea." I reluctantly took off my ring and with a pout on my face, I gave it to Edward.

"I am only going to hold it for a little while. As soon as your finished I will be up in your room awaiting your arrival."

"Yeah, if I live to see my bedroom ever again." He rolled his eyes at my melodramatic statement.

"He would not kill you. If he did not love you he would not be upset. Even if he did I would protect you from any danger." That made sense, but I

doubt that Charlie will let me off the hook that easily.

"I know you would. I love you." I said as I turned the doorknob.

"As I love you." I heard him faintly, and I walked through the door. I heard him from the living room, so I walked up to him only to be shocked. He

was crying. He was upset, just not the kind I was anticipating. I was expecting him to yell at me as soon as I walked through the door, but

apparently he was very upset.

"Bella, honey, will you please explain to me the meaning of this?" His voice broke, I could tell he wanted to know everything. I told him how

depressed I was and how I was just pretending that I was okay just to keep him from sending me away, and how much I love Edward, and also

apologized profusely for what I almost did.

"I did not realize how much of an affect his leaving would do to you. Or how serious you were. I thought it was just another high school break-up.

I could not make sense of it at the time." He would never fully understand the love and commitment that I show for Edward.

"Yes he is everything to me, and when he left he took that with him. I could not bear to be apart from him, nor could I go back to normal after he

came into my life and made me see a side of life that I never understood until he showed me." I really hoped that Edward had not heard that,

though I know he is right upstairs in my bedroom. I just had to make my father see how much I care for Edward.

"You really do love him, huh?" He was finally getting back to normal as I enlightened him on how very miserable I was, and how what I was going

to do was from a lack of thinking about anything.

"With all of my heart and soul." At least he will know how much I love Edward and how I intend to spend the rest of eternity with him. It will make

telling him that I am getting married much easier.

"So what are your plans from here. With him I mean." Well I can not tell him right now. I do not want him to have a heart attack. I hated lying to

him, but it was for the better. I know that as soon as Edward and I tell him he will jump to conclusions right off the bat and assume that I am

pregnant, but to be honest I do not care what he thinks I will marry Edward whether he likes it or not. I love Edward and that is all that matters.

"I am not too sure, but Dad just please try to grasp how much he means to me. It was not his fault and I would appreciate it very much if you

would respect him. I will not and can not lose him again."

"I have a pretty good idea. I love you Bells, and I am so sorry that I was not there for you. It's just that is what I have always done, just ignore it

and think it will go away." I hugged him. He seemed so much more calm. I turned to go upstairs.

"I take it that he is staying then?"

"Yes. I am pretty tired, so I am going to go upstairs. Okay?" I did not wait for him to answer as I strode up the stairs, eager to put the ring back

on my finger. I looked at Edward's face and the emotions it portrayed. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. He saw me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am so sorry." He listened to everything that I wish he did not. I did not want him to feel this guilty.

"It is fine _now_. I love you, so stop looking so depressed we are going to get married, and we should be excited." He smiled my favorite crooked

grin that I loved and placed my ring back on my finger.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled brightly at the fact that I would become Mrs. Cullen shortly.

"Soon, my love." He took me into his arms and we just gazed into each other's eyes with love and adoration.

This was truly heaven. Nothing compares to the happiness that has taken over my body and mind.

**Aww. I would want to be Mrs. Cullen too! I will update A.S.A.P, just need some reviews.**

**Review!**

**All my love - Grace amongst madness**


	14. Blessing

**Chapter 14! Yay I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't let you know, let's just say Bella is in a better place…No I didn't kill her I meant she left. Me laughing evilly. S.M.**

owns everything.

_**Life Without Meaning**_

_**Bella POV**_

Telling Charlie that I am getting married will be like signing my own death certificate. I just hope he can be as understanding of this as he was

with the whole letter situation. He knows I love Edward very much, so how much of a shock can it be? I have not even considered telling Renee,

but she is across the country so I would not even have to say it to her face right? Just a quick phone call that I have the option of hanging up. I

know she will give me the whole speech about early marriage and blah, blah, blah, but what am I supposed to say?

_Oh, hey mom. Yeah I am good, just wanted to say I am getting married to my old fashioned vampire boyfriend who would not change me into a vampire_

till I am his wife.

Yeah that would go over well.

I know that I am exaggerating, but I hate when I have any kind of attention at all. I have Edward, and we will be together for ever, so nothing

else should matter to me but him. Everyone will assume that I am pregnant right off the bat, especially Charlie. Thank god Edward is bulletproof or  
I think Charlie might have shot him. Ugh, I don't want to be there when we tell him, but I guess my presence is mandatory considering that I am

the one getting married.

I am not going to be able to hide my engagement from Charlie any longer. He will notice my ring and automatically go crazy. Edward would rather

take a bull horn and announce it to the world. I do not really think I would mind that. To let everyone know that he is mine and I am his. I smiled.

Edward already knew I was up, but I enjoyed our moments together and just laid in his embrace contemplating the future ahead.

"I love you!" I turned around and kissed him. He was slightly surprised, but recovered and started to chuckle.

"Good morning to you to, love." I loved when we stared into each others eyes, it was like I was staring into his soul. At the moment I forgot what

we would have to accomplish together. Then I remembered.

"We have to do something very dangerous today." I said very seriously. Edward looked confused for a second, but caught on.

"How should we tell him?" I asked.

"Let's wait till he gets home from work. Do not worry about this. Oh and we have to talk to Alice, lets just say she is very eager." Alice. I love her

to death, but she will go overboard, I just know it. She will probably plan the entire wedding.

"Can we go to your house?" I need to talk to Alice anyway.

"You do not have to ask. What's mine is yours remember?" He said smiling so brightly I think I could faint. He took me by my waist and hoisted me

up on his back. We got there in record time, and as soon as I made it to the driveway Alice took me in her arms and ran up to her room.

"Jeez, Alice you gave me a heart attack."

"Let me see the ring!" She was very excited. I held up my left hand, and she smiled.

"It suits you well." It truly does. "So I kind of got your dress, because I could not let you just wear something off of the rack. Do you want to see

it?" That was not a shock she was always one step ahead of everyone. I nodded and she ran to her closet grabbing a white garment bag. She

unzipped it and wow. There are no words. The dress is so beautiful I started to cry.

"Do you not like it? I could take it back?" Alice was frantic.

"No Alice it is perfect. And did you get the other dress?" She was beyond confused.

"Your bridesmaid dress, of coarse. I would not want you wearing something off the rack." I said quoting her earlier statement. She grabbed me

into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella thank you so much! You have my word. Your wedding will be amazing." She squealed with excitement. "I have to go tell Esme!' She ran out

while Edward ran in.

"I can not stay away from you that long. That was a bad idea giving Alice free reign, you know?" He kissed my nose, but I laughed.

"I do not care as long as I get to be your wife. And when I am your wife you will not ever have to leave me, even for a short period of time."

"I do not care either as long as I am your husband. And I can't wait till that time." He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way home.

We sat down in the living room and I knew what was coming. Charlie. He is going to be home in about two minutes. Time really goes by too fast

when I am with Edward. Having him here definitely calms me down. I took my left hand from my pocket to make sure Charlie sees it before we tell

him.

"He just pulled in the driveway." I started hyperventilating. I heard his boots as he opened the door.

"Hey kids. What are you up to." He noticed how close I was to Edward and raised his eyebrows.

"Charlie could we talk to you?" Charlie sat down in a chair and looked at me suspiciously. I was sweating and Charlie burst out screaming.

"You're pregnant!" Oh well at least marriage will not sound as bad as me being pregnant.

"No, I wanted to ask you for your blessing. We are getting married and I would have asked for your permission to marry her, but that would

diminish her choice in the matter." Thank god I did not have to say that! Charlie looked calm, but hat could just be my subconscious playing tricks

on me.

"I knew this was coming." I can not believe he was actually okay with this. Not even Alice could have predicted this. That would have been a good

idea though to ask her.

"As long as you are good to my baby girl, you have my blessing, but I am not telling Renee. You have to deal with her wrath." Wow. I am just

shocked.

"You have my word." Then I interrupted. "Thank you dad!" I got up and hugged him. This was one of those father daughter moments that I would

really miss.

"I love you Bells. I am truly happy for you." I took Edward outside after he talked to Charlie, and told him to meet me in my room. He kissed me

and I went back inside.

"Dad, I am going to bed. Thank you for being cool about this because it really means a lot to me."

"I know Bella. That's why I was calm and understanding. All a parent can ask for is their child to find happiness." I kissed his cheek and sprinted to  
my room. I looked out my window.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He was laughing behind me on my bed.

"I didn't see you." I walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Today could not have gone any better." It was always like he could read my mind.

"I know. Can you believe that we are going to be married in a couple weeks!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Now we have a matter to discuss." He looked slightly taken back by my comment.

"About what love?"

"Where are we going to honeymoon?" He just laughed at me and kissed me. When he broke the kiss he told me.

"It will be a surprise, love." I guess I can wait, but I want to know! I am not usually this anxious, but I am so excited over the wedding, and it is

interesting to know were we would stay. I doubt we will stay somewhere sunny, because then he would not be ably to go outside of our

bedroom. Not that I think he will anyway…

****

I liked this chapter. REVIEW! And I will update I saw this on someone's story and thought I would try it

**1 review=Three days from now**

**3 reviews=Two days from now**

**5 reviews=One day from now**

**I would say I would update right now, but I am super tired so one day is the closest that I will update.**


	15. Renee's Wrath

**Chapter 15! I want to give a shout out to all of the nice reviews I got last chapter, they really brightened my day : )**

**Disclaimer: I love Edward yes I do, I love Edward how about you! S.M. still owns everything, and I am still crazy.**

_**Life Without Meaning**_

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up in Edward's arms. Everything is going to be perfect. I will become Mrs. Cullen with my fathers approval, and the only thing that could

make this better is if my mother would be okay with this too. Edward wants to tell her in person, but I would rather not like to hear her going on

and on about how when she got married at almost the same age it was the kiss of death. I love how apposed to young marriage she is, I bet she

would rather me become a vampire. I will get to do both.

"Good morning, love. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Edward's velvet voice broke my trance. I nodded and he got up from our embrace.

"Morning, and thank you." I hugged him as he walked downstairs.

"I love to take care of my Bella." He chuckled as I fell back on my pillow.

Edward will have to drag me to and from the airport to get me to be at least ten feet from Renee when I share my good news. I love her and I

want to spend time with her, considering that I will not ever be able to get to see her again. I just do not want her lashing out and give me the

your-too-young-to-be-getting-married speech.

I think I should just call her and tell her now. Yes, before Edward will take me captive and force me to face my mother. Does she even know that

Edward came back? I did not tell her, and I do not think Charlie did so I guess that could be a problem. I ran to the phone. It should be at least

twelve o'clock in Jacksonville. I dialed the number, it rung twice before Renee picked it up.

"Charlie, is Bella okay?" She asked sounding very worried.

"Hi mom. I am better than I have ever been."

"Did Edward come back?" Wow, how did she guess?

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You sound your happiest when your with him." I sighed. She knew how much he means to me. Maybe I will just tell her and hang up the phone?

No, I do not think that would help the situation.

"So, mom I kind of have good news to share with you." I tried sounding nonchalant, but she caught me.

"Good news?" She questioned me.

"Yes, mom. I just want you to try to view how much this means to me." She started to hyperventilate. Well, at least I do not have to be face to

face with her.

"Bella are you pregnant honey?" She was about to start crying.

"Why does everyone always assume that? No, mom I am not pregnant." By everyone I meant Charlie and the town that gossips about every little

thing called Forks.

"Oh okay. Then what is the good news?" She sounded relived that I wasn't pregnant, so I hope that will slightly decrease her rampage when she

finds out I am getting married.

"Well you know that I love Edward with all my heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of forever with him. We got back together a while ago.

I am sorry I did not get the chance to tell you, but life in Forks has been crazy. Edward proposed to me a few days ago and I accepted. I just told

Charlie and he is okay with it, and I wanted to ask you for your blessing." She gasped and I did not think she was going to be able to speak for a

while.

"Wow." I thought she would faint by the way she was breathing heavily.

"Mom, deep breaths." She laughed surprisingly.

"You sound so afraid of me. I guess it is because you are scared of what I think, but I think you should know how much I have said about early

marriage, but just so you know that strictly applies to myself. Sure I wish you would wait a couple of years till you are older, but you two are

ready and mature enough to make your own decisions." She sighed, but continued. "You were always older than your actual age. I could swear

you were born middle aged. And you found someone who is your other half, so how can I object?" That was definitely not expected. First with

Charlie and now Renee too.

"Thank you so much mom. You do not know how much it meant to me that you are not angry about this. You do not know how much stress I have

put on myself about you not being content with me becoming a Mrs. In such a short time."

"Just keep me posted. I want to be as involved as much as possible with the wedding! Oh and I will need Esme's number so we can discuss all of

the plans." I gave Renee her number. Edward came from the hallway with a plate of scrabbled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice, and

placed them next to my bedside table. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I giggled.

"I am guessing Edward is there?" I laughed.

"Yup. Here he is." I handed Edward the phone while my mother talked to him.

"No. I was raised very old fashioned. I am waiting till we get married." Oh, god what is she asking him. I ran and grabbed the phone in the next

closest room.

"Okay, just so you two are being safe." It finally clicked. Why did she have to be so blunt.

"MOM!" I screamed into the phone and she chuckled at me.

"Okay. I love you Bella. I have to go. Phil is waiting for me."

"Bye Renee."

"Bye, mom."

I hung up the phone and skipped back to my room. Yay! Renee did not yell at me. Mission accomplished.

**I bet you thought she would give Bella a hard time considering the title of this chapter.**

**How did you like this chapter? Review!**

**1 review=Three days from now**

**3 reviews=Two days from now**

**5 reviews=One day from now**

**School starts again in one week : ( I am going to miss summer.**


	16. Getting Ready

**Chapter 16! Yay I have had writers block for some time now…**

****

Disclaimer: I saw this in a movie so I clicked my heels together three times, but it still would not take me to the Cullen house : ( S.M. owns

everything.

_**Life without Meaning**_

_**Bella POV**_

**One Month Later…**

A few months ago my life had held no meaning ,and I did not want to live, but now I understand how much I was willing to just throw away if I

had acted sooner and ended my life in a brief instant with no planning. Because of that I am here today in Alice's bathroom happier than ever just

moments away from saying "I do." and becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen in front of all of our closest family and friends.

"Bella hold still." I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation.

"Sorry Alice." I was not even paying attention to what Rosalie said when she came in I was just thinking about Edward.

"Huh? Sorry I was thinking."

"Of Edward? And I came in to tell you the wedding starts in an hour. Do you need help Alice?" Wow. Was I that predictable?

"Yes. Can you do her hair?" Alice told Rosalie what she wanted done. The Alice came back and continued my on my make up. You would think I

looked like a clown right not because she has been spending at least an hour just on make up. God, I hope not. But knowing Alice I will look

beautiful. I looked down at my dress. It was a floor length white sleeveless with diamond embroidery and a blue belt. It is perfect. I remember

Edward when he wore a tuxedo to prom I can not wait to walk down the aisle and she him. Though I would rather run into his arms, I do not think  
it would be considered proper. Uh oh. What if I trip? Alice put me in four inch heels, and I could barley walk in sneakers let alone stilettos. Well, if I

do I know Edward will catch me. The thought of that made me smile.

"Could you wait here for a minute? I have to go get ready." Alice did not wait for a reply. Rosalie continued on my hair.

"You look beautiful Bella." All I can say is wow. That came out of Rosalie? I wish that I had a camera to record that. Has she ever given a

compliment to anyone but herself?

"Thank you, Rosalie." I smiled warmly and she returned the smile.

"I am glad you will be my sister. I may have not shown it but I really enjoy your presence, along with the rest of the family." I got up and hugged

her. This was the nicest she has ever been to me and I just hope she stays like this, because I do not think I could take her hating me forever.

That would not be very fun.

"I have to get downstairs, but I will talk to you later." She smiled at me and left the room. I am glad she accepted that I am apart of the family. I

feel more at ease knowing that everyone in the family approves of me now. Alice gracefully came back into the room.

"Wow, Alice you look stunning!" She had a beautiful, blue, spaghetti strapped, knee length dress that match my dress.

"Not with you in the room. Do you want to see yourself in the mirror?" I blushed and practically ran to the mirror. As I gazed at myself I was

shocked at what I saw. I can not believe that is me! The stranger staring back at me was beautiful. She looked very happy. I know that it is me,

but it is truly hard to believe that anyone could get me to look that good. I must sound very biased right now.

"Thank you so much Alice! You are amazing. I love you so much." I rushed over being careful not to trip in my ridiculous heels and ruin my dress,

and gave her a hug.

"I know." She smiled, and danced away the same time my parents awkwardly stood by the doorway.

"Oh honey, you look stunning." Renee started to cry and Charlie looked unsure of what to do. I walked back towards the entrance and mom kept

gushing over how grown up I looked. Dad continued with the awkward silence, but what do you expect?

"Here, Bells. They were your grandmas." He quickly embraced me and handed me a small box. I fumbled with the paper and Alice danced back into  
her room and opened it for me. The contents were a blue vintage looking hair pin.

"Something old, something blue." My mother smiled warmly at me.**(a/n for those of you who do not know-something old, something new,**

something borrowed, something, blue-is an old saying to use referring to what the bride has to wear on the day of her wedding.)

"Thank you so much! It is beautiful." I was about to start sobbing, but I saw Alice's face and thought twice. She gave me the-if you start crying

and mess up the face I worked very hard on, I will be very upset-and trust me you do not want to anger a pixie. She would probably make me

make up for it by an endless shopping trip. I shuddered at the thought.

"It is time, Bella." she grabbed my hand and took me away from my parents. A minute later Charlie casually strolled over to my side above the

staircase.

"Are you ready, Bells?" He was getting teary eyed. If he started to cry so was I. I would miss him so much. It is hard to think how this may be the

last time I will see him. I guess that is the price you pay for happiness. I nodded.

"I love you dad." He took hold of my arm.

"I love you too, Bella. I am glad that I had a chance to spend time with you before you went off on your own."

"Me too." The music began while butterflies assaulted my stomach. My last moment as Isabella Swan then I will be forever Bella Cullen with

Edward as my husband. Alice began to walk-though it seemed as though she was dancing-and I thought about how clumsy I am. Maybe having

her as my only bridesmaid was not such a good idea. I would have no help from Charlie since he is just as clumsy as me. Just as my lullaby began

to play, Charlie pulled me forward. I took in the entire scene. Everything was intricate and beautiful. The decorations did not hold my attention for

long. I looked at Edward. He looks so beautiful. I tried to increase the pace of my walking, but Charlie held me back. I looked into Edward's eyes

and was fixed in a trance and I could not look away even if I wanted to. His golden eyes bore into mine and it felt as though I could see his soul, I

think he was thinking the same thing.

"You look gorgeous, my Bella." He whispered to me and I almost melted in his arms. Charlie took my hand and placed it into Edwards and the

ceremony started.

****

Sorry for me not updating sooner. Thank you for the very nice reviews last chapter. PM me if you have any ideas on where to take the story.  
That's partly why I had writers block…

****

Should I bring the wolves into this? The reception will be in the next chapter.

****

Reviews would be lovely right now. I am not feeling that great.


	17. The Ceremony and the Reception

**A/N -I sincerely apologize to the fans of my story who have waited this long for another chapter. I was caught up in school and I have lost members of my family and friends that have left me overwhelmed and unwilling to write. Be that as it may, I will finish this story because for the first time in about a year I feel up to it. When I finish I will revise this story. I was re-reading my story and have found that it is not as precise as I had wanted it to be. My writing skills have changed immensely and I am truly disappointed at my lack of plot at the time… That being said here is the next chapter! Oh don't forget to review ;) **

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own the characters though I wish I did…**

_**Previously;**_

_He looks so beautiful. I tried to increase the pace of my walking, but Charlie held me back. I looked into Edward's eyes _

_and was fixed in a trance and I could not look away even if I wanted to. His golden eyes bore into mine and it felt as though I could see his soul, I _

_think he was thinking the same thing._

_"You look gorgeous, my Bella." He whispered to me and I almost melted in his arms. Charlie took my hand and placed it into Edwards and the _

_Ceremony started._

**Chapter 17**

**Of**

_**Life Without Meaning**_

**Bella POV**

With the love of my life holding my hands to his, there was no other place I would wish to be. We stared intently at each other, blinded by our love. Edward began his vows after the priest had welcomed everyone…

"I love you, my Bella, with everything that I have. I want to give the world to you and spend the rest of my life with you." he winked at me and I giggled.

"I have been enchanted by you since the very first time I laid my eyes on you in school. I promise to cherish you like the perfect woman you are, and I will forever question how I ended up getting so lucky. I have never met anyone so selfless, so beautiful down to the very core of his or her soul. I do not know what I did in my past life to ever come close to being able to deserve you, but I am utterly grateful that I can walk in public with you on my arm and say, "This is my gorgeous wife." My love for you is undeniable, unbreakable, and impenetrable. Never doubt my undying affection for you. You are my everything. Shakespeare had said in _Romeo and Juliet _"Come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight." This perfectly describes my need to be with you always and everywhere, because I love you with a passion so deep that my heart aches when you are not beside me." I had not realized I had been crying until it was my turn to say my vows.

"My Edward, you are my soul mate. We are no longer separate beings, for our lives are intertwined together with steel cables that will never weaken or break but grow stronger throughout time. I need you as I need the air to breath. Without you, I am nothing. Just a half of a human being. You are my other half and I am jovial about spending eternity with the love of my life. The way our relationship progressed can only be described as love at first sight and I cannot fathom living one single minute without you. "She will die if you love her not, and she will die ere she might make her love known." This quote sums up how without you I am no one. You bring out the best in me. I will be forever in a trance making me believe that this is just a dream and I will awake back into reality. I will love you forever and always." I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek, and heard a chorus of "awe."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" With that, Edward took me into a loving embrace and kissed me passionately. We broke away at the sound of our family clearing their throats.

"Congratulations!" My mother ran up to Edward and I as my father patiently waited next to Renee, as a line began to form. Next were Carlisle and Esme, who if she could she looked as though she would be crying like my mother right now, the rest of the Cullens, our friends, and beautiful people I had never met before.

"Bella, these are the Denali's." There were four women and one man that greeted me warmly.

"I'm Tanya, but we will get acquainted later on in the evening." The strawberry blonde walked away with the rest of her family in tow.

Edward kissed me gently before whispering in my ear "let's go show off my exquisite wife, shall we?"

I nodded and murmured back "only if we can showcase my handsome husband." He grinned at my comment and took me into the backyard where I was assaulted by flashes of numerous cameras.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will now begin their first dance." My eyes widened slightly at the sound of dancing, but I knew that as long as I had Edward everything would be fine.

My lullaby that Edward had composed began to play and I was on the verge of tears. It was not just my song anymore, for it was our song. We began swaying and twirling to the symphony of our love. Our dance ended much sooner than I would have liked when Charlie tapped Edward on the shoulder.

The father daughter dance. Fantastic. It's not that I would not like to dance with my father but the fact that we both have left feet could be detrimental to society. We played it safe and ended up only swaying around because I did not want to be in a hospital the eve of my wedding night. As soon as "You are my Sunshine."**(A/n that is the best song to be a father daughter dance.)** ended Edward came right back to me for a second dance.

"I am the happiest man alive. I behold my wife, the loveliest creature that ever walked this earth, and I can not help but feel unworthy of your love." Edward's eyes were as soft as butter, and he said those words with such fervor that I could not help but believe him.

"Then that makes me the most blissful woman alive, because you are the best husband a girl could even imagine." Just as he was about to kiss me again Emmett broke in and said "Save it for the honeymoon you two! You're making us all sick just watching you two lovebirds." I blushed a deep scarlet color at Emmett's comment. He asked me to dance.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen it seems like I have a limited amount of time to make you blush so I guess I only have this time to make up for the rest of eternity." He grinned deviously, and began discussing various occurrences and my honeymoon that would usually have me blushing like a schoolgirl and then he would burst out laughing.

My cheeks felt like they were permanently inflamed by the time our dance was over. I was passed off and danced with literally everyone. I found my way back to Edward after what seemed like forever. We did not need to speak to communicate. We simply stared into each other's eyes until Alice grabbed both of our hands and dragged us over to the table that held our monstrosity of a cake.

"It is time to cut the cake!" She was practically bouncing in anticipation. She gave us the cake knife and as we both cut the first slices of cake, what seemed like a million flashes blinded my eyes. We tenderly fed each other a portion of the cake while Emmett was chanting "Shove it in his face!"

Out of nowhere Emmett pulled a microphone from behind his back. "It is now time for the best part of this shindig. The best man's speech!" Oh no. We all told him that there would not be any speeches, but leave it to Emmett to defy the orders of others.

"I am the _best_ man here." I groaned as I could see where this disaster was headed. "I just wanted to shed some light on the fact that this is a shotgun wedding and Bella is pregnant." gasps escaped everyone and I was glaring daggers at him. " Just kidding. I really had you going there though didn't I? obviously these kids love each other and for the first time in my life I am proud to call Edward my brother." laughter and giggles escaped the mouths of our guests. "Bella was already my sister before they got married, now it is just official. I love you guys, and before anyone _tries_ to attacks and takes my microphone away, Congratulations, love doves!"

I cannot wait till I am a newborn because I am so getting him back for that. As the reception began to wind down Alice appeared out of thin air and told Edward and I that we had to leave in twenty minutes in order to arrive for our flight.

Esme, Renee, Alice, and Rosalie took me upstairs to get out of my stunning wedding dress, and into my midnight blue going away dress.

"I cannot believe my baby is all grown up and married." She was close to tears when I hugged her.

"I love you mom." I said after saying my goodbyes to the rest of the family. "Where is Charlie?" I asked Alice.

"Outside of the door waiting for you to come out." She smiled as we all departed the room into a slight sea of people.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells. The food is never the same without you." We hugged awkwardly and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye dad." Edward walked over to us and shook Charlie's hand. Everyone was lined up outside waiting for Edward and I to leave. We approached the door, and ran out because vast amounts of rice were being thrown. I knew Emmett was probably the suspect. I tripped getting into the car and I heard behind me "smooth, Bella!" Everyone waved at us and the car sped away into the night.

**Yay! It is about time that I finally finished Chapter 17. It has been taunting me for months that I had left something unfinished. Don't worry I WILL post again for the next chapter and it will be the honeymoon…I wonder where it will be? Guess right and I'll post the next chapter earlier. I need motivation. Review! I seriously need some positive comments right now.**


End file.
